Love, Pain and the whole stupid thing
by Leyton Lover100
Summary: my friend Carlisle Cullen has three sons and we have both agreed that it would be in everyone’s best interest if you were to be Married to his sons.
1. Engaged

A/N: I own nothing.

Chapter one: Engaged

______________________BELLA'S POV_________________________

I was in my room when I heard my father calling, so I went to him and saw that my sisters were also there.

"Yes father?" I asked

"Girls, you know why I don't you or your sisters date don't you?" our father Aro Vulturi asked. Well at least I knew what this was about, me and, Alice and Rose, snuck out last night to go on a date with normal humans which are not appropriate according to our dear father because we are princesses and Vampires at that.

"Yes, Dad." We said

"Well, I have come up with a compromise my friend Carlisle Cullen has three sons and we have both agreed that it would be in everyone's best interest if you were to be Married to his sons." Announced my father

"you can't be serious dad." Said Alice

"I am not getting Married, dad I don't care what you say." Said Rose

"I… daddy I'm sorry that I snuck out last night please don't make me get _married_." I begged

"I am sorry girls but this is going to happen weather you want it to or not. Now since you do not know these young men they will be coming over tomorrow evening to introduce them selves." He said

_______________________ALICE'S POV________________________

My father called me so I went to him and saw that Rose was there and three seconds later Bella came

"Girls, you know why I don't you or your sisters date don't you?" asked our father

"Yes dad." We said. This was about me, Bella and Rosalie meeting these guys at the mall yesterday and sneaking out with them last night, only problem was that we got caught sneaking back into the palace by our dad.

"Well, I have come up with a compromise my friend Carlisle Cullen has three sons and we have both agreed that it would be in everyone's best interest if you were to be Married to his sons." Announced my father

"you can't be serious dad." I said this had to be some kind of joke right? I mean our dad would never make us get married.

"I am not getting married, dad I don't care what you say." Said Rose that was so like Rosalie because she did what she wanted when she wanted to.

"I… daddy I'm sorry that I snuck out last night please don't make me get _married_." Bella begged that was so like her because she was a daddy's girl, but right now I had a bad felling that there was no getting out of this.

"I am sorry girls but this is going to happen weather you want it to or not. Now since you do not know these young men they will be coming over tomorrow evening to introduce them selves." He said

________________________EDWARD'S POV_____________________

I was listing to music in my room when I heard my dad call for me so I went into his study and Jasper was there two seconds latter Emmett came in.

"Boys I have to say I don't know who I am more disappointed in, Jasper and Edward it is not ok to use your power to manipulate anyone, and Emmett it is not ok to have sex on school propriety that includes the school parking lot therefore I have made a decision it is time for you three to grow up so my friend Aro Vulturi has three lovely daughters and we have decided that you will marry them and you will be going to meet the girls tomorrow evening." My dad announced

"Are you on something?" asked Emmett stupidly causing Jasper to smack him upside the head.

"I think what Emmett was trying to say was, are you sure this is the best idea you've ever had dad?" I said. I was trying to reason with him because he was Doctor and doctors were supposed to be reasonable

"Please be reasonable dad do you really think that us getting married will solve anything?" asked Jasper

"I am positive that this is a good idea, this experience will be good for you and it might just make you see there is more to life than manipulating people or having sex." Said my father.

__________________JASPER'S POV____________________________

My dad called me into his study and tow seconds latter Edward and Emmett came in.

"Boys I have to say I don't know who I am more disappointed in, Jasper and Edward it is not ok to use your power to manipulate anyone, and Emmett it is not ok to have sex on school propriety that includes the school parking lot therefore I have made a decision it is time for you three to grow up so my friend Aro Vulturi has three lovely daughters and we have decided that you will marry them and you will be going to meet the girls tomorrow evening." Said our dad.

"Are you on something?" Emmett asked stupidly then I smacked him upside his head because Emmett never thinks before he says anything.

"I think what Emmett was trying to say was, are you sure this is the best idea you've ever had dad?" asked Edward trying to appeal to our dad's since of reason

"Please be reasonable dad do you really think that us getting married will solve anything?" I asked

"I am positive that this is a good idea, this experience will be good for you and it might just make you see there is more to life than manipulating people or having sex." He replied

"I'm not getting married." Said Emmett flatly

"I never thought I would say this, but I agree with Emmett." Said Edward

"I agree with Edward and Emmett." I said

"Look, I don't care what you three agree on this is something that is going to happen weather you want it to or not, so get use to it." Our dad stated.

______________________________________BELLA'S POV_________

I hadn't come out of my room since our so called father made the announcement that Alice, Rose and I were engaged. At noon Alice and Rose came into my room and turned off my Taylor Swift CD I had been listing to

"Bella, wallowing will not help us get out of this marriage, now get up we have work to do. Take a shower then get dressed and something with your hair, Rose and I will be back in one hour to do your makeup." Commanded Alice.

After they left I got up and went over to my radio and turned it on and Love Song by Sara Bareilles, then went into my bathroom and took a shower then I went over to my closet and found a lacy aquamarine tank top and a jean skirt with matching ballet flats. After a got dressed I started to work on my hair. One hour later Alice and Rose came back in to my room and used eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss and an eyelash curler on me.

A/N: Next chapter they meet the boys. :)


	2. Butts

A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long, but my grades were really bad. Thanks for the reviews and I have decide who will get who and I am planning to get it out this chapter, so enjoy and if you like this story check out my other twilight stories.

Chapter two: Butts

BELLAS POV

Alice and Rose came back in to my room and told me that our dad wanted to talk to us in the living room. When we got down stairs our dad told us to sit

"Girls I know you are upset with me, but what I am doing is for the best. Now the boys should be here any minute with their father, and then we will discuss how this is going to work." Said Aro

"Fine." I said shortly while Alice and Rose refused to even look at him. We heard a knock at the front door

"I will be right back, and I trust that all three of you girls will be here when I get back." Said Aro going to get the door.

"How much trouble would we be in if we just left?" I asked Alice

"Trust me, it's not worth it." Said Alice. Two seconds later our father came back with our guests, a guy with Bronze Hair who was staring at Rose ,which is never good, a guy with Honey Blond hair who seemed like Alice's type, a hot guy with brown curly hair, who was smiling at me.

"Girls I would like you to meet Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen and their father Carlisle Cullen." He said.

"Hi, I'm Alice these are my sister Bella and Rosalie" said Alice

"Well Carlisle and I have some important matters to discuses and we will leave you three to chat. Girls behave your selves." Said our dad then he and Carlisle went in to Aro's study

"So, what did you do that caused your dad to force you to get married?" asked Emmett

"Well our dad is really strict and dose not allow us to date and we were at the mall yester day and these guys asked us out and Alice thought that it would be a good idea to sneak out and go out with them we snuck out and got caught sneaking back in." I replied "what did you guys do?" asked Rose

"Well Jasper is an empath and I can read minds and we may have been abusing those powers, and Emmett made the mistake of having sex in the school parking lot and getting caught by a teacher." said Edward. After that we just talked for a while and I started to think it might not be so bad married to one of these guys especially Emmett because he was so sweet and funny. After about an hour Aro and Carlisle came back into the living room made an announcement

"Ok so we have decide that Jasper is marrying Alice, Edward is marrying Rosalie, and Emmett is marrying Bella." Announced Aro,

"That's nice and all, but Alice, Bella and I are not under ANY circumstances getting MARRIED!" said Rose

"Rosalie Ann you and your sisters, are going to get married weather you want to or not!" Said Aro

"I agree with Rose, I am not getting married, but I am sorry daddy." I said

"Isabella Marie you do not get a say in weather or not you get married." My father, who was getting very angry, replied

"But…" started Alice

"Mary Alice there are no BUTS!" He said in a tone that stated it was final


	3. The Plan

_A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry for the delay as you all know I have had some MAJOR writers block and I promise this chapter will be longer than mine normally are, so settle in for some juicy goodness! I would like to give a big thank you to __Vampwolfe for the idea that the next few chapters will be based upon._

Chapter three: The Plan

Bella's P.O.V

That night Alice, Rose, and Me came up with a plan to get our dad to stop their weddings and the next day at school when we saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward we told them the plan, Emmett and me were going to be all over each other on school propriety and around our dad's, while Edward and Rose were going to fight constantly and Jasper and Alice were going to assist whenever necessary.

"Everyone ready?" Alice asked, we all nodded

I had first period with Emmett, Edward and Rose while Jasper had first period with Alice. When we got to first period Rose and Edward started auguring, but I lost track of what they were saying the second Emmett sat me on his desk and started kissing my neck.

"Emmett, let Isabella up off that desk this instant!" Mr. Banner said as soon as he walked into the classroom, when Emmett let me get off the desk, and the thing was I couldn't think of anything but kissing Emmett and his mouth on my neck, I sat in sat my desk which is next to Emmett's Desk

While Mr. Banner was scolding Edward and Rose for something, Emmett and I started making out again what seemed like two minutes later everyone in the class was yelling and throwing things.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Mr. Banner loudly enough that it caused me to jump and land butt first on the floor and Emmett immediately helped me up.

"Miss. Swan and Mr. Cullen, did I not just two minutes ago tell you two to stop making out in my classroom?" Mr. Banner questioned us, but we never got the chance to respond because a student aid came into the classroom and gave Mr. Banner a note.

"Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Swan and Isabella Swan: get your things and go to the front office now your parents are waiting for you." Mr. Banner said in a restrained tone, I grabbed my bag and I walked out of the classroom and to the office.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

The second we when walked to first period started I got out my nail polish, buffer, nail polish remover and nail file and I got to work. "Rosalie, what are you doing?" Edward asked me from the desk next to mine.

"Rosalie, why are you doing your nails in class?" Edward who was sitting next to me asked me

"Because I can, do you have a problem with that?" I retorted

"Enough!" the teacher interrupted Edward who had opened his mouth,

"Edward and Rosalie stop arguing this instant and Rosalie put away your nail things NOW!" Mr. Banner, right then Mike Newton threw a paper plane at Emmett who was making-out with Bella, but he had such bad aim that it hit Mr. Banner in the back of the head and then the ciaos ensued and people started throwing things left, right and center, the only people who weren't throwing things Emmett and Bella, because they looked like they were in there own little world and Mr. Banner who was trying to calm the class down

"ENOUGH!" yelled Mr. Banner and that caused Bella to jump and she landed on her butt and Emmett helped her up

"Umm... Mr. Banner?" a voice came from the doorway

"What?" he asked agitated

"Isabella, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward have to go to the front office because their dad's are waiting there for them." The student said giving Mr. Banner the note that he had in his hands and hurried out of the room and then Mr. Banner turned to the class

"Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward…just go!" he snapped

Bella's P.O.V

When we got in the hall we saw Alice and Jasper as well "Hey guys you headed to the front office too?" I asked Alice and Jasper

"Yep." Said Alice when we got to the front office not only were our dad's waiting for us

"Boys come on we have things to discuss at home you will see the girls later tonight for dinner." Said Carlisle to Edward, Emmett and Jasper

"We have a few surprises waiting for you at home, so come along girls." Aro said and then we got up and when we got to the house our dad's had us sit in the living room

"I have to go get something I will be right back." He said and then he left the room, I honestly was more excited to see Emmett tonight than for any present from my dad…wait…am I in love?...no…I can't be I just saw him for the first time two nights ago…but then again I haven't been able to think about anything but him since I two nights ago, maybe I am in love.

"Allie, are the surprises?" asked Rose

"I'm trying not to 'see them'." Answered Alice and then glared at me no doubt she was getting headaches from my inability to make-up my mind

"Wh-" started Rose but she stopped when our dad came in the room

"This first present is to make things easier on you girls these next few months… I am giving you girls a wedding planner and this next present is because you girls are growing up, but we will save that surprise until after dinner. Now why don't you go get ready for dinner girls?" He said and then we headed up stairs I went into my room to shower and get dressed.

_A/N: Any guesses on what the second surprise is going to be? I hope this chapter was worth the wait._


End file.
